Nightcry
by little lillith
Summary: Aku melakukan semuanya demi Gil, kakakku yang amat aku cintai. Salahkah aku menjadi adik yang berbakti? Yang terpenting adalah, AKU TIDAK GILA. Warning : M for bloody and Surgery


**Ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya di fandom Pandora Hearts.**

**Vincent yang biasanya cuma bisa membedah boneka, di sini ia akan membedah manusia.**

**Perhatian : bisa membuat anda sakit mata, ada adegan bloody, ada adegan surgery, tapi saya berani menjamin fict ini aman dari hal berbau lemon. Sebelumnya, saya akan mengucapkan 'SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA MAKSUD BASHING PADA SEMUA CHARA'. Don't like don't read!**

**Pandora Hearts **** Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku harusnya diberi penghargaan atas apa yang selalu aku lakukan. Bukan diperlakukan tidak adil begini. Seakan ini semua demi diriku sendiri. Tapi jelas tidak._

_Semua aku lakukan demi orang yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Orang yang kini amat _

_membutuhkanku. Tanpa aku, apa jadinya dia? Kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan merawat dia?_

_Semuanya benar-benar terasa tidak adil. Tak adil bagiku dan dirinya._

.

.

_**Fashback…**_

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mengenakan mantel bulu rusa yang tebal dan hangat ini pun seperti tak ada gunanya. Sungguh tak mampu menghalangi hawa yang seakan menggigit tulang ini. Tapi itu semua sama sekali tidak menghalangi niatku semula. Aku akan tetap melangkahkan kakiku.

Kini aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan sempit. Sepertinya lebih tepat bila dikatakan gang. Benar- benar sepi, sepertinya aku sendirian di sini. Mungkin hanya sedikit orang saja yang mau melewati tempat ini. Meski begitu, gang ini termasuk gang yang bersih, makanya aku lebih suka gang ini daripada yang lainnya. Tapi tentu saja, gang kecil ini tak sekecil harapanku.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Beruntungnya aku, rupanya aku tak benar-benar sendri. Di kejauhan sana aku melihat ada sosok yang tengah berjalan terseok-seok dengan sesuatu di tanganya –bentuknya seperti sebuah botol-.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekati sosok itu.

Ternyata ia sepertinya masih sangat muda. Umurnya kuperkirakan sekitar empat belas tahunan. Samar kulihat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang sama sepertiku hanya saja potongannya jauh lebih pendek.

"Anak seumuranmu tak pantas berjalan sendirian di tempat gelap seperti ini." ujarku saat sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Anak itu menoleh. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti sedang mabuk. Aku mencium bau menyengat alkohol di sekitar mulutnya, "Mau apa kau?"

Agaknya pemuda kecil ini kaget dengan keberadaanku yang tiba-tiba. Tidak aku sangsikan. Aku bisa maklum kalau ia kini menjaga jarak denganku. Pemuda itu menggenggam botolnya. Ia ayunkan botol itu, berniat memukulkan botol itu kalau tidak aku tahan. Bukan gerakanku yang cepat namun gerakannya saja yang tergolong lambat.

"Ah persetan siapa kau! Yang jelas aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit asal, khas orang mabuk, "Kurasa kau bukan orang jahat."

Bocah! Tentu saja aku ini orang baik. Bahkan mungkin orang yang paling baik yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, kemarilah! Aku sedang ingin bercerita. Namaku Oz Vessalius." ajaknya. Sedikit pujian kupersembahkan pada anak ini. Meski isi botol itu kurang lebih tinggal seperempatnya, namun ia masih cukup kuat untuk mengontrol diri dan ucapannya. Nampaknya ia sudah biasa mabuk.

"Aku Vincent Nightray. Ceritakan saja semua masalahmu, maka semua akan selesai." tentu saja ada makna lain dalam ucapanku. Kurasa.. hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sebut saja pemuda itu Oz, ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya sembarang dan aku duduk di sampingnya, "Benarkah orang asing sepertimu bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada hal yang mencurigakan dariku?" ujarku sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku, dan ia malah membuang muka. Che, bocah sialan!

Oz menundukkan wajahnya ia menarik napas panjang untuk bersiap memulai cerita, "Walau aku berkeliaran di sini, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku merasa sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Samua yang aku punya perlahan menghilang dari genggamanku. Akhir-akhir ini diketahui bahwa aku adalah anak haram. Kedua orang tuaku sebulan lalu bercerai, lalu ibuku meninggal bunuh diri. Orang-orang merasa jijik padaku dan mereka menjauhiku,"

Aku menyipitkan mata saat kusadari ada yang jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Itu air mata. Aku bersumpah, sesedih apapun aku belum pernah menunjukkan air mataku di depan orang lain. Terlebih pada orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Oz menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Cih! Dia benar-benar lemah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat ingin meludah di wajah seseorang. Oz menahan isaknya, sepertinya ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Semua orang ramai membicarakan aku. Katanya aku adalah hasil hubungan gelap antara ibuku dan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Sepertinya matipun aku tak akan membawa kesedihan bagi siapapun,"

"Tragis sekali. Anak muda sepertimu tidak sepatutnya memikul beban seberat itu," aku pasang tampang bersimpati. Atau aku benar-benar bersimpati?

Pemuda di sampingku itu mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, orang asing. Gara-gara itu aku jadi bosan hidup. Hanya karena label 'anak haram', mereka langsung begitu saja mengutukku. Sebegitu menjijikannya kah 'anak haram' itu?"

Anak ini terlalu menderita. Meski aku kurang –atau tidak- menyukai anak ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia selalu dalam kemalangan, "Bukan inginmu 'kan jadi anak haram begitu?"

Dia yang mengaku Oz itu mengangguk, anggukkan yang mengandung penderitaan. Ya, dia terlalu menderita di sini. Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan ini. Oh lihatlah betapa baiknya aku! Vincent Nightray selalu berlaku baik pada siapapun juga, bahkan pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Tuhan pasti sudah menyediakan surga untukku sebagai balasan perbuatan baik yang selalu aku lakukan.

"Andai saja Tuhan mau menurunkan malaikatnya untuk menolongku." kata-katanya terdengar seperti sebuah doa namun terselip pula sebuah keputus-asaan di sana.

Anak muda yang harus menanggung penderitaan. Tuhan pasti mendengar doanya. Ya, akulah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolong anak ini.

Tapi aku terlanjur jijik pada tingkah lakunya yang lemah seolah ingin dikasihani ini. Ah, apapun itu.. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, demi anak ini dan demi 'dia'. Satu cara yang menghasilkan keuntungan bagi dua orang sekaligus.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku masukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam mantel bulu yang tengah aku kenakan ini. Benda ini terasa dingin menyentuh permukaan telapak tanganku. Wajar saja, karena udara sedang tidak bersahabat. Wajahku saja hampir beku dihembus angin malam saat ini.

Ctakk..

"Mau apa kau?" raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Salahku, coba kalau aku tidak memperlihatkan gunting besi nan tajam ini tepat dihadapannya. Aku tahu ia kaget.

Aku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya, mencoba meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, "Kenapa kau jadi panik begitu, Oz? Kau sendiri yang memohon pada Tuhan untuk dikirimkan malaikat, 'kan?"

Oz mundur selangkah, "Kau? Apa kau akan membunuhku?" di bawah sinar bulan ini aku bisa melihat keringat dingin muncul di dahinya.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu tadi, kau ceritakan semua masalahmu dan semua akan selesai. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya!" aku tetap tersenyum dan Oz tampak ketakutan, "Dan tadi kau berkata bahwa kau sudah bosan hidup, 'kan?"

"Bukan berarti aku ingin mati, Iblis!" dia mencoba berdiri namun sepertinya efek alkohol memaksanya untuh terjatuh di sampingku. Dan tadi apa katanya? Iblis, eh? Seseorang yang hendak menolongnya dikatakan iblis? Anak tidak tahu diri! Tak ingin ia kabur, aku segera menusukkan sebilah pisau ini ke kakinya.

"Aaaaaarrrghh! Setan kau!" berteriaklah kau, bocah! Sampai pita suaramu putus pun aku berani bertaruh, tak akan ada yang akan mendengarmu! Gang ini sepi, benar-benar sepi.

Ah yeah.. tentu saja, wangi aroma darah kental ini tercium di udara. Aku tidak terlalu suka, tapi aku merasakan sebuah kesenangan di dalamnya. Bukan kesenanganku terhadap kekejian ini, tapi sesungguhnya aku lakukan ini demi seseorang, seorang yang amat aku cintai. Ya, ya! Demi anak ini juga.

"Oz, apa kau tidak tahu ini gang yang amat jarang dilalui orang? Seharusnya sekarang kau tidak melawan, maka aku tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan. Berdoalah! Mudah-mudahan kau tidak masuk neraka!" tawa renyahku menggema di antara kabut malam. Tak aku perdulikan uap-uap putih yang mengepul dari mulutku.

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu meringis, ia memegangi sebelah kakinya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Tolong jangan bunuh aku, kumohon! Aku.. aku belum mau mati!"

Apakah itu permohonan? Oh, ayolah! Ternyata ia sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Berani membuang harga diri karena takut mati. Pecundang! "Tenang Oz, aku hanya orang baik yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari keterpurukan. Itu saja. Lebih cepat kita lakukan, maka akan lebih cepat pula berakhir."

Blessssh…

Aku lihat ia menggelepar-gelepar. Anak ini mulai mandi darah. Satu tusukan bersarang di perutnya. Bukan aku bodoh hingga tidak mampu mengenai jantungnya, bukan! Aku sungguh tak boleh merusak jantung segar anak ini tentu saja aku punya alasan khusus.

"S-seseorang tolong aku!" wah anak ini masih mampu berkata-kata. Padahal aku tahu ia sedang menjemput ajalnya. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir dia idiot, tapi bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaranya. Jadi sungguh akan percuma kalau ia berteriak, hanya membuang-buang energi saja.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk malaikat di surga sana, andai kau masuk surga," itulah ucapan terakhirku sebelum aku kembali menghujamkan gunting besi yang tengah aku genggam ini ke arah perutnya lagi. Aku sedikit melakukan gerakan mencabik ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya karena seseorang tengah menugguku di rumah dengan penuh harap.

Tak ada rintihan ataupun jeritan lagi. Sang pemuda telah tumbang.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tak ada jawaban atas salam yang aku ucapkan barusan.

"Vincent-sama?" seorang gadis muda berambut hampir putih itu menoleh ke arahku saat aku memasukki salah satu kamar, "Maap! Echo tidak mendengar salam anda."

Wajah yang sama. Selalu saja wajah gadis ini minim ekspresi, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanganku menuding sosok yang tengah terbaring pulas di atas kasur. "Ah! Kuharap tadi dia tidak merepotkanmu, ya?"

Echo hanya menggeleng.

"Kadang ia memang suka merepotkan orang lain. Ya sudah. Kau boleh keluar, ada hal pribadi yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." ucapku dengan dihiasi sebuah senyuman.

Ia mengangguk dan keluar kamar begitu saja. Aku menatap punggungnya yang habis ditelan pintu. Aku salut dengan pengorbanannya. Dia selalu mengabdi padaku, bahkan dengan lapang dada mau menggantikanku menjaganya saat aku pergi ke luar rumah.

Kupandangi sosok di depanku, "Niisan, bangunlah!"

Ia tak memberikan respon yang berarti, tapi aku tahu ia sudah bangun saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Kali ini aku mememukan lagi orang bermasalah yang putus asa. Seperti biasa, mereka datang ke tempat sepi. Mungkin bertujuan didatangkannya mukjizat dari Tuhan. Kau tahu apa yang kali ini klienku katakan?"

Gilbert tidak merespon. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya tidak pernah perduli dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Dia bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya jadi 'anak haram'. Bagaimana ia dijauhi oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Bagaimana ia merasa bosan hidup," aku merendahkan kepalaku supaya dapat menatap wajahnya. "Dan, kau tahu? Aku sudah melakukan hal yang paling benar. Aku sudah membantunya keluar dari masalah,"

Aku tersenyum bangga. Kakakku ini masih diam.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, ia memberikan sesuatu untukku,"

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelku. Sebuah toples bening dengan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ia memberikan jantungnya sendiri, sebagai hadiah untukku." bisikku tepat di telinganya. "Niisan, tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi anak itu benar-benar melakukannya. Nama anak itu adalah Oz.. Oz Vessalius."

Gil kakakku ini masih diam dalam rasa kagetnya. Dia benar-benar membuatkku gila. Aku tidak tahan kalau begini.

"Jangan menampakkan wajah begitu. Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan?" aku pandangi toples berisi gumpalan merah di dalamnya berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan kakakku yang mulai menyebalkan lagi itu. Aku lebih baik mengamati gumpalan itu seperti berenang dalam cairan. "Terserahlah kau suka ataupun tidak. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin membuatmu terus hidup dengan membawakanmu sesuatu yang memang kau perlukan. Tidak seperti Dokter-Dokter sialan yang payah itu. Seharusnya mereka jangan jadi Dokter kalau menolongmu saja mereka tidak bisa, ne?"

Gil, meski dalam posisi begini tapi kau masih saja tampak mengagumkan untukku. Rambutmu masih tetap seindah dulu. Aku iri pada semua apa yang kau miliki. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa jadi semenawan kau.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan sekarang. Semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa."

Aku mengambil gunting besi yang tadi aku gunakan pada bocah pirang yang barus aja aku tolong. Sedikit ada bercak darah di sana. Aku mengambil lap dan membersihkan gunting kesayanganku ini.

"Mungkin ini sedikit sakit, jadi tahan sebentar ya!"

Aku akan memulai pengoperasian. Aku buka jas yang selalu ia kenakan ini. Pria berambut raven ini sepertiya lumayan tegang. Ah, manisnya kalau wajahnya jadi begitu.

"Jangan takut, kau seperti yang baru pertama saja." candaku, namun ekspresi wajah Gil sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku mungkin memang tidak punya selera humor yang baik. Tsk!

Di dadanya ada bekas luka. Terakhir aku membuka luka ini adalah sebulan yang lalu. Aku gores jahitan di dadanya ini. Sepertinya Gil kesakitan, ah sial! Aku lupa tidak mengoleskan alkohol terlebih dahulu. Maapkan aku, aku hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai.

"Apa kau ingat waktu pertama kali aku melakukan ini?" aku tunggu jawaban darinya. Namun seperti biasa, dia tetap saja diam. "Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ekspresi wajahmu kentara sekali menampakkan kesakitan." aku menambahkan.

Tanpa menunggu, aku dengan cepat menyayat dada putih itu. Daging Gil masih berwarna merah, namun tak berdarah. Semuanya terlihat masih segar. Aku memang sering memandikannya dengan cairan, err apa itu namanya? Formalin?

Aku lihat jantung lama Gil yang mulai nampak menjijikan. Beruntung aku membawa yang baru, jadi kakakku ini tidak usah menggunakan yang akan membusuk ini lagi. Kutarik benda sebesar kepalan tangan ini. Lalu aku buang benda tak berguna ini.

"Ah, mana tadi ya?" ujarku sambil mencari toples itu. Ternyata yang di cari ada di sebelahku. Betapa bodohnya!

Kubuka toples yang tengah aku genggam ini, lalu aku ambil benda sama dengan yang tadi, hanya saja ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Sudah higienis, karena aku mencuccinya tadi, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam toples. Engh, aku benci malakukan ini. Cairan ini selalu membuatku gatal nantinya. Aku meraih gunting besiku lalu membuat sedikit lubang di jantung ini. Selesai.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah adikmu. Meskipun dalam kenyataannya kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Hanya aku yang bersedia mengurusmu!"

Aku kaitkan jantung ini pada kawat yang dulu pernah aku pasang di dalam dadanya itu. Sepertinya dia ingin menepis tanganku. Apa dia kurang suka dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan padanya?

"Tudak usah marah! Memang itu kenyataannya, " aku perhatikan wajahnya yang menjadi suram. "Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu atau tidak rela mengabdi padamu lagi. Hanya menyampaikan perasaan. Itu saja!"

Aku tutup lubang di dadanya dengan menjahit luka itu menggunakan benang dan jarum yang sudah disediakan tadi oleh Echo.

"Yak! Semuanya selesai. Kau bisa kembali beristirahat kembali, Niisan!"

Aku menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya supaya tidak kedinginan. Ia memang gampang sekali sakit, apalagi flu.

Tanpa terasa senyuman bahagia terkembang di bibirku. Begitu senangnya melihat Gil tidur dengan tenang. Aku menggaruk pelan tanganku. Sudah kuduga, akhirnya pasti gatal.

Tik.. tuk.. tuk..

Kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, sudah pasti itu adalah Echo, "Masuklah!"

Sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti terjadi, ada ekspresi –seperti- ketakutan di wajahnya, "Vincent-sama, dd-di luar ada yang mencari anda.."

.

.

"Vincent Nightray. Dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berantai dengan cara yang keji yaitu mengambil jantung para korban. Motif pembunuhan sama sekali belum diketahui. Selain itu beliau juga dituduh menyembunyikan dan mengawetkan mayat tanpa izin yang jelas apalagi tertulis." jelas seorang inspektur berambut hitam pendek, papan namanya bertuliskan 'Glen Baskerville'.

Di depannya seorang dokter muda mengangguk saja, "Saya sudah bertanya beberapa hal, dan bisa dijawabnya dengan baik. Namun waktu saya berkata bahwa kakaknya sudah dikebumikan, dia langsung histeris dan mengamuk! Saya rasa jiwanya memang sedikit terganggu karena kematian kakaknya itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, saya menyuntikkan obat pelumpuh sementara untuk menenangkannya!"

Mereka berdua menatapku seakan aku ini adalah monster. Mereka berkata aku gila? Padahal merekalah yang gila!

Aku ingin berteriak dan pergi dari sini, namun rasanya sulit. Berkata pun sepertinya aku tak bisa.

Kakakku belum mati! Aku tahu itu! Aku sendiri yang selalu menjaganya tetap hidup. Kenapa mereka harus mengubur kakakku yang belum mati? Mereka keliru.

Dan juga, mereka bilang aku gila? Orang yang berbakti pada kakak disebut gila? Dunia macam apa ini? Harusnya aku diberi penghargaan untuk ini.

"Baiklah, Charlotte! Aku akan kembali melihat keadaannya besok!" aku tidak perduli dengan laki-laki bodoh itu.

Kalau memang ingin mengintrogasiku, introgasilah oleh introgator pada umumnya. Jangan oleh dokter kejiwaan seperti ini.

Kalau memang ingin memborgolku, borgol saja dengan borgol besi. Jangan dengan baju putih bertangan panjang seperti ini.

Kalau memang ingin menahanku, tahan saja aku di penjara. Jangan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa seperti ini.

Dan satu hal terpenting, aku tidak gila. Aku melakukan semuanya atas kehendak alam sadarku. Aku hanya.. hanya mencintai kakakku.

_**The End…**_

.

.

.

**Hah? Kenapa hasilnya malah gaje begini? Maapkan saya *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Seperti yang sudah saya kayakan tadi, benar-benar tidak ada maksud bashing pada semua chara!**

**This fict was dedicated for my beloved sister, **_**Chiisa Koneko.**_

**Saya menantikan respon positif atas kehadiran saya di fandom ini. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame juga boleh, namun dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Oke! Akhir kata, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih **


End file.
